Tabla Básica S&R
by bonniegrrl-huffle
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas/drabbles que pueden No tener relación entre sí. Tabla Básica. SiriusXRemus. Slash
1. Inicio

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertence a Jota ká Rouling. :)

**Atención:** El siguiente fanfic contiene Slash, es decir, relació chico-chico.

_Ahora si los dejo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**#01. Inicio**

– Me gustas.

Todos los inicios dan miedo. Miedo a hacerlo mal, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a lo que puede pasar. Miedo simplemente. Todos los inicios son, a su vez, memorables.

Peter Pettigrew jamás olvidará la primera vez que piso el andé cayendo, literalmente, en él. Como Peter, James Potter jamás olvidara la primera vez que montó una escoba. Se pegó un porrazo de aquellos. El primero de muchos. Remus Lupin recordará siempre cuando probó el primer chocolate de Honeydukes. El manjar de los manjares. Sirius, a su vez, nunca olvidará la primera vez que desobedeció a su madre y lo bien que se sintió después, por primera vez en su vida. En resumen, hay primeras veces que quedarán marcadas en nuestra mente sin que podamos hacer algo. Hay primeras veces que nos marcan un antes y un después, esas que a veces te preguntas _¿qué hubiera pasado si…?_

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sirius jamás hubiese hablado por primera vez con James? Tal vez, probablemente, ni se conocerían. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Remus jamás hubiese roto las reglas por primera vez? Capaz (_no, seguramente_), no sería el merodeador que es hoy en día y tal vez ni se hablaría con sus compañeros de habitación. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lily jamás hubiera negado una cita a James Potter? Es muy probable que James no la volviera a invitar nunca más, tal vez por lo aburrida que se volvería la situación, ya que el mayor encanto de Lily está en lo difícil que puede llegar a ser.

Existen leyendas sobre que la vida se te proyectara justo delante de tus ojos cuando estés por morir. Sólo un segundo. Otros dicen que recordaras el momento clave, más importante y feliz de tu entera vida. Hay gente, como Sirius Black, que apoyan este último pensamiento. En realidad no es que este cien por ciento seguro, pero quiere creer que es verdad, porque si hay un momento clave en su vida es justo el que está viviendo en ese momento. Muchos pueden pensar que se trata de la vez que se escapo de su casa sin rumbo fijo, o la vez que le dijo a Snape el secreto de Remus, o su primer partido de Quidditch, o su primer magreo. Pues no, porque todo eso no se compara con un Remus Lupin todo sonrojado, mirando el suelo, con los puños apretados y confesándole que le gusta. De hecho no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Sirius no sabe hablar, él sabe actuar. Y es lo que hizo. Con dos zancadas atravesó el espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios en un hermoso _primer_ beso. Sintió por primera vez los dulces y cálidos labios de Remus sobre los suyos y fue realmente memorable. Y por primera vez Sirius supo lo que es el amor.

– También me gustas, Lunático.

Puedes perderlo todo, porque tal vez no salga bien, tal vez el miedo nos paralice y los nervios nos traicionen, tal vez las reacciones no son las esperadas, pero la incertidumbre _siempre_ estará ahí si no lo intentas. Si no arriesgas, no ganas. Y sino, que le pregunten a Remus.

* * *

Lindo? Feo? Lo que sea, haganmelo saber con un _review_

Muchas gracias x llegar hasta el final! Nos vemos en el próximo Chap.! :)

Bonnie.


	2. Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de la rubia!

**Atención:** El siguiente fanfic contiene Slash, es decir, relación chico-chico.

_Aquí estoy otra vez con otro capitulillo! Háganme saber que les pareció con un review si? Gracias! :)_

_Ok, enjoy!_

* * *

**#02. Lluvia**

Fue un día como ese. Más bien una noche. Se podía apreciar la luna menguante, brillante en lo alto de la noche, camuflada por unas cuantas nubes negras. Estaba cayendo una torrencial tormenta sobre sus cabezas. Remus estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero no se dio cuenta. Su padre sostenía su pequeña manito, pero no lo notaba. Sólo veía, sin ver, el repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia sobre le madera del ataúd de su madre. Aurora Lupin estaba siendo velada un día realmente horrendo. Lo prefería así. Si el clima fuera hermoso lo consideraría un insulto a la memoria de su madre, porque era como si el mundo estuviera feliz de llevársela para siempre. Remus Lupin sólo tenía diez años y sabía que pasara lo que pasara, ese sería el día más triste de su entera vida.

En un día como ese, siete años después, Sirius Black conoce por qué Remus odia tanto así la lluvia. Ninguno duerme ese día. Están en la torre de astronomía mirando la lluvia caer sobre el césped de los terrenos y compartiendo un cigarrillo. O dos. Sirius escuchaba atentamente el relato de Remus. Sobre la lluvia, su madre, el funeral.

– Ahora cada vez que veo llover así, me acuerdo de su funeral… Y de papá. Él jamás pudo superarlo. Es el día de hoy que aún lo oigo llorar y llamarla en sueños – una solitaria y triste lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Remus.

La noche se consume al igual que sus cigarrillos. Hablando, llorando, recordando, besándose de vez en cuando. El sol de la mañana los sorprende a ambos recostados sobre el frio y duro piso de piedra de la torre. Remus duerme sobre el pecho de Sirius con las mejillas húmedas de llorar. Black sólo lo observa dormir y piensa. Piensa en él, en Remus. Porque, _coño, joder_, han pasado siete años y lo ve llorar por primera vez por su madre y sólo porque él empezó a indagar sobre el tema. Ni siquiera en primero, cuando aún la herida estaba abierta, lo vio derramar ni una sola lágrima. Sirius tiene sueño y sus pensamientos comienzan a divagarse, pero su último pensamiento coherente que tiene antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo es "_es el chico más fuerte e impresionante que conozco_".

* * *

Hasta aquí! No se olviden de dejar un review :)

Actualizaré pronto así que no se alejen demasiado!

Gracias a kary muggle y Artemissa97 que me dejaron 2 reviews muy lindos! Son un amor :)

Bueno ahora sí. Hasta pronto. Nos leemos!

Bonnie.


	3. Celos

**Disclaimer:** ¿Mío? Solo este parrafito :B

**Atención:** El siguiente fanfic contiene Slash, es decir, relación chico-chico.

* * *

**#07. Celos**

Son amigos, son _más_ que amigos, son unidos y se aman. Son pareja, son amantes, y tienen algo parecido a un noviazgo – que no es noviazgo, cabe aclarar –. Saben que darían todo, _absolutamente todo_, por el otro si así fuera necesario. Pero aún así, Sirius no puede dejar de sentir celos por el hombre lobo que duerme en la cama de al lado. No puede evitarlo, simplemente no puede. Cada vez que alguien se le acerca más de lo apropiado a su amigo siente una furia interna nacerle en el pecho, que va aumentando con cada roce, con cada palabra con dobles intenciones, con cada mirada de mas.

Pero no todos la pasan tan mal. _No_, claro que no. Porque si hay alguien que disfrute de ver a Sirius celoso, ese es Remus. No puede evitar sonreír al ver esa mirada furibunda dirigida sola y exclusivamente a aquel que se le acerque. Pero, claro, no es como si Black vaya a admitirlo alguna vez en su vida, porque "_Joder, Lunático, ¿celos?, ¿de qué?, ¿de una Hufflepuff de quito? JA_". Pero él se da cuenta. No necesita que Sirius lo confirme. Lo sabe y punto. Pero las cosas no son tan divertidas cuando el rol se invierte y es él es que se está muriendo por dentro, cuando ve ese pestañeo excesivo y esas sonrisas de enamorada que le dirigen a _su_ Sirius.

– ¿Celoso, Lunático? – dice Sirius con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por creerse ganador de una competencia nunca estipulada, pero existente implícitamente.

– ¿Celoso?, no me hagas reír, Canuto. – responde Remus enfadado. Un enfado irreal, por supuesto. No se enoja. No podría aunque quisiera porque ¡_joder_, es Sirius Black! El mismo que bromea con él, que lo acompaña a aullarle a la luna una vez por mes, que hace que su corazón vaya más rápido de lo que debería, que hace que sude las sabanas _casi _todos los días –porque como lobo y perro jamás lo han intentado–, que le susurra piropos al oído cuando nadie les ve y el que le da los besos más tiernos que pueda imaginar. Porque es el mismo Sirius Black que le está diciendo ahora mismo que lo ama.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! :) no se olviden de deja un Review o Remus llorará y llorará... pobeshito . okno.

Hasta la próxima.

Bonnie.


	4. Espinas

**Disclaimer:** La rubia reina es la asesina de mis cachorritos, no yo.

**Atención:** El siguiente fanfic contiene Slash, es decir, relació chico-chico.

_Listo, todo dicho._

* * *

**#12. Espinas**

_"Uno siempre está solo, pero a veces está más solo." _Idea Vilariño.

Era un viernes como cualquier otro en una tarde como cualquier otra. Las clases de ese día habían finalizado y los alumnos de séptimo se disponían a disfrutar del fin de semana. Era un día despejado, así que la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en los jardines del castillo. Sirius Black, por supuesto, no era la excepción. El moreno se encontraba bajo el gran árbol, que se encontraba cercano al lago negro. Remus había estado buscándolo por todo el castillo para escaparse a Hogsmeade solos ellos dos, como habían acordado en la semana. Hubiera usado el mapa pero lo tenía Black, así que se dispuso a dar vueltas por todo el colegio. Remus estaba de un muy buen humor ante las expectativas de aquel día. Se divertirían en el pueblo, tomarían cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres escobas, comprarían muchos chocolates de Honeydukes y pasaría toda la tarde con Sirius, que era lo más importante. Estaba bajando por las escaleras que llevan al lago y estaba, parcialmente, cerca, cuando lo vio. Bajo el árbol en el que siempre se recostaba a leer tranquilo, bajo su árbol, estaba Sirius besándose muy acarameladamente con una Ravenclaw, de la que no se acordaba el nombre. Al parecer, era la nueva novia del animago. Sintió que caía sobre él, un enorme balde de agua helada. Sabía que Sirius jamás le correspondería, pero aún así, era muy doloroso verlo salir con alguien más. La chica reía tontamente y agitaba sus pestañas. A Remus le temblaban las rodillas y la boca se le secaba. No espero más y se fue corriendo de allí. La salida a Hogsmeade estaba, oficialmente, cancelada para él. Ya no tenía ánimos de nada. Sus pasos inconscientes, lo llevaron a la biblioteca. Entró y buscó un lugar donde ubicarse.

– Vaya, que cara, ¿qué te pasa? – Comentó Lily, bajando el libro que estaba leyendo. La pelirroja estaba, casualmente, sentado enfrente de él, pero tan divagado venía, que no la notó.

– Sirius…– empezó Remus

– ¿Otra vez? – Indagó con pesar – te dije que te olvidaras de él.

– No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Como sea, el caso es que estaba con alguien… Besándose… y no era yo…– contestó más triste que nunca.

– Hay muchos peces en el mar, Remus. Cuanto más te empieces a fijar en otros, más te olvidarás de Black – Contestó Lily, quitándole importancia al asunto y volviendo la vista a su libro. No era su primera charla igual. La chica volvió a concentrar su atención en la lectura, cuando escucho un sollozo. Levantó la mirada a Remus y lo vio apoyando en la mesa con sus brazos y escondiendo su cara entre los mismos.

– No, Remus, no llores – le dijo, dándole la vuelta a la mesa y sentándose junto a él.

– Es que yo lo amo, Lily – contestó llorando, aún si levantar el rostro.

– Pe-pero, Remus…

–… y el jamás va a quererme igual… y verlo con alguien más es horrible… y me duele mucho… – continuó, aún llorando y entre hipidos – pero tú no lo entiendes… no sabes lo horrible que es verlo todos los días, todo el tiempo… tan cerca y tan lejos – dijo levantando los ojos para mirarla directo a ella –. Sentir como se te clavan miles de espinas en el corazón, cada vez que mira a alguien más…

– No llores, amigo – le dijo Lily, atrayéndolo a sí para contenerlo. Remus hundió su rostro en el hombro de la pelirroja mientras seguía llorando – Remus, entiendo que estés triste… Pero la gente comienza a vernos, estamos haciendo demasiado alboroto…

– No me interesa. Tengo derecho a llorar donde se me da la gana…

– Yo opino que deberías decirle la verdad…

– Claro que no, Lily. No digas sandeces… Se va a reír de mí y quedaré como un idiota… Y terminará rechazándome incómodamente… Merlín, que horror…

– Tal vez no…

– Claro que sí. Lo hará y yo terminaré aún más triste.

– Pero, Remus, dicen que el que no arriesga, no gana…

– Sirius es el hombre más heterosexual que conozco. Declarármele sería casi un suicidio – Dijo secándose las lágrimas y dejando de llorar – No sé, Lily. Tal vez el amor no es para todos…

* * *

Sí, lo hice llorar. Lo hice llorar siendo mi personaje favorito de todo el mundo mundial. A veces ni yo me entiendo :P Ok, háganme saber si les gusto o no con un review! No te olvides de ponerlo en favs antes de salir XD y abrígate mucho, okno.

Besos!

Bonnie


	5. Licor

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertence a Rowling... (ya quisiera yo que fuera mío U_U) :)

**Atención:** El siguiente fanfic contiene Slash, es decir, relación chico-chico.

_Una tontería, lo sé. U_u_

* * *

**#14. Licor**

– Vamos, Remus, anda.

– Que no, te dije.

Los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban borrachos y tirados de cualquier manera en su habitación, pero no estaban solos. El cuarto estaba lleno de Gryffindors enfiestándose, porque si bien se sabe que cualquier momento es bueno para festejar, ese día lo hacían por haber ganado un partido de Quidditch decisivo contra Ravenclaw. Luego del agitadísimo encuentro entre leones y águilas, James Potter gritó algo parecido a "_fiesta de victoria en nuestro cuarto, va a haber alcohol_" y mágicamente la habitación se lleno de alumnos. El gramófono de Remus estaba a todo volumen con el último disco de los Rolling Stone. Entre la muchedumbre vestida de granate y dorado podía divisarse a un Peter borracho como una cuba haciendo una muy mala imitación de la profesora McGonagall y a un Frank Longbottom riendo y jurando que es lo más gracioso que haya visto nunca. Marlene McKinnon bailaba descontroladamente sobre la cama de James mientras Lily y el mismo Potter se daban el lote en la cama de Remus.

– Por favorcito…

– Ya deja de insistir, Sirius.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cuando Sirius tomaba demasiado, comenzaba a ponerse en pesado (más de lo normal), y Remus se ponía quejoso.

– Un rapidito, Remus, ¿qué te cuesta?

– ¡Sirius, la habitación está llena de gente!

– No nos están mirando. Además todos están haciendo lo mismo – Remus echó un vistazo al resto de la habitación y notó que Sirius estaba en lo cierto. Más de una pareja se lo estaba montando en su propia habitación. Pero borracho o no, Remus, aún, conservaba algo de vergüenza y dignidad. No quería hacerlo ahí en el medio del alumnado de Gryffindor, pero Sirius comenzaba a meterle mano y su autocontrol se estaba yendo un poquito al carajo.

– Sirius, por favor…

– No te resistas, Remus, sabes que quieres esto… – dijo con una risa y su aliento chocando con el cuello del licántropo.

– O-okey, pe-pero vamos al baño.

Rápidamente, ambos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño. Dentro de él solo ellos saben lo que paso y como paso. Aunque pasada la noche y el efecto del alcohol, ni ellos mismo lo recordarán. Lo único que sabrán ellos y el resto del alumnado será, lo que en palabras de James, "_Coño, joder, ¿no podían ser más discretos? Hicieron más ruido que mandrágora fuera de su maceta…_"

* * *

REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS! okno XD

Hasta pronto!

Bonnie.


	6. Piano

**Disclaimer:** ROWLING, etc...

**Atención:** El siguiente fanfic contiene Slash, es decir, relación chico-chico.

_Es un songfic, mas bien una songviñeta XD pero escuche la canción y no pude evitar imaginar a Remus, así que..._

* * *

_Billy Brown - MIKA_

**#09. Piano**

Ambos estaban solos. La casa de los gritos no se veía tan tétrica cuando era de día y no había lobo encerrado. No era la primera vez que pasaban sus ratos libres en aquel lugar. Después de todo era bastante silencioso -pese a su nombre- y sabían que nadie iría a buscarlos e interrumpirlos allí. Les gustaba estar así. Abrazados, besándose de vez en cuando, semi-recostados en la cama del piso superior, hablando de nada y de todo.

– ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar de donde salieron todas estas cosas? – pregunto Sirius paseando la mirada por la estancia amueblada hasta el techo.

– Yo tengo un piano como ese… – comento Remus mirando un olvidado y empolvado piano de cola – Mi madre me enseñó a tocarlo cuando tenía diez y me sentía deprimido… – agregó con una sonrisa melancólica.

– Espera, ¿tú tocas el piano? ¿Por qué no sabía eso?

– Jamás preguntaste… – dijo acomodándose mejor sobre el pecho de su novio.

– Quiero escucharte

– No creo que el piano ese funcione… – se excusó. Apostaba a que si funcionaba, pero le daba vergüenza que Sirius lo escuchara. No es como si tocara fantástico…

– Oh, por favorcito, Luni. Sólo una.

Algo reticente, Remus se acerco al gran piano y lo abrió. Una nube de polvo voló por un momento, cosa que los hizo toser. Se sentó en el taburete y Sirius se sentó a su lado.

– Recuerdo una que mi madre me cantó hace poco… Tal vez te gustaría escuchar esa. – dijo sonriendo.

Sus largos dedos comenzaron a hacer sonar esas antiguas teclas. Se movían con rapidez y maestría, como si estuviera absolutamente seguro de lo que hacía. En seguida comenzó la letra y Remus se puso a cantar con su nasal voz una bonita y sencilla canción.

– _Oh Billy Brown had lived an ordinary life.  
Two kids, a dog, and a cautionary wife.  
While it was all going according to plan  
Then Billy Brown fell in love with another man_

Remus no parecía prestarle atención a nada más que no sea el piano. Como si no existiera nada ni nadie más. Lo hacía sentir libre, feliz, humano.

– _He met his lover almost every single day  
Making excuses for his dodgy holiday  
(Unto religion that he said and duty found  
They didn´t know his faith was earthly bound)_

Sirius lo miraba atentamente. Sus labios, sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, sus miles de pecas, sus dedos de pianista, su postura al sentarse en el piano… Era hermoso. En ojos de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, era perfecto.

–_Brown...Oh Billy Brown.  
Don´t let the stars get you down.  
Don´t let the waves let you drown.  
Brown...Oh Billy Brown.  
Gonna pick you up like a paper cup.  
Gonna shake the water out of every nook.  
Oh Billy Brown_

Realmente lo quería. _Como no quererlo_. Pero realmente se sentía enamorado. Remus lo era todo para él, y si algún día en estos tiempos difíciles, él tenía que dar la vida por Luni no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo.

– _Oh Billy Brown needed a place, somewhere to go.  
He found an island off the coast of Mexico  
Leaving his lover and his family behind.  
Oh Billy Brown needed to find some peace of mind.  
And on his journey and his travels on the way,  
He met a girlie who was brave enough to say,  
When they made love he shared the burden of his mind.  
Oh Billy Brown you are a victim of the times_

A Remus le brillaban los ojos y tenía una boba sonrisa mientras cantaba. No podía evitar acordarse de Sirius cuando escuchaba esa canción. De hecho, su madre se la había cantado cuando le dijo que era gay. _Él era Billy Brown_

– _Brown...Oh Billy Brown.  
Don´t let the stars get you down.  
Don´t let the waves let you drown.  
Brown...Oh Billy Brown.  
Gonna pick you up like a paper cup.  
Gonna shake the water out of every nook.  
Oh Billy Brown.  
Brown...Oh Billy Brown.  
Gonna pick you up like a paper cup.  
Gonna shake the water out of every nook.  
Oh Billy Brown._

Sirius sentía el corazón latir más fuerte de lo normal. Su voz suave y tranquila lo estaba envolviendo y enamorando. Cualquier poción de Amortentia sentiría envidia de Remus Lupin (si pudieran, claro). En sus ojos, jamás, se había leído tanto amor como ahora.

– _Oh Billy Brown had lived an ordinary life.  
Two kids, a dog, and a cautionary wife.  
While it was all going according to plan  
Then Billy Brown fell in love with another man._  
¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

Y sin resistirlo más, Sirius Black besó a Remus Lupin.

* * *

ok! gracias x leer :3 nos veemos!

P.D.: REVIEEEWS... fin de la trasmisión

Bonnie.


	7. Cartas

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio. Ya sabes...

**Atención:** El siguiente fanfic contiene Slash, es decir, relación chico-chico.

_Una tontería, pero que más da XD_

* * *

**#23. Cartas**

Lunático:

¡Por Merlín! Me ha pasado la cosa más loca. Revisando mi baúl encontré tu bufanda gris. ¿Cómo fue a parar ahí? ¡Qué loco, verdad! Porque está ahí por un descuido. Porque no es como si te la hubiera robado a propósito y a escondidas, solamente, para tener algo tuyo en las vacaciones y poder dormir con ella todas las noches. Porque no es que te extrañe _taaaanto_ así como para usarla todo el tiempo para poder oler tu escencia de ella. Bueno, ya que; los accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo. Cuando volvamos a vernos te la daré, a menos, claro está, que quieras venir a por ella… A otra cosa, ya ha pasado una semana desde que el curso terminó, ¿POR QUÉ AÚN NO HE RECIBIDO TU CARTA? En fin, seguro es porque estas muy ocupado llorando mi ausencia. Si, debe ser eso. Porque seguro me extrañas, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero al menos consuélate con saber que hay personas que la estamos pasando peor que tu. Al menos no tienes que intentar sobrevivir con esta mierda de gente. Merlín, ya no los soporto. Ni siquiera puedo salir de esta horrible y oscura casa. Ya no recuerdo cómo se siente el sol en la piel, me voy a quedar tan paliducho como tú. En fin, cuéntame tú como estas. Hace poco fue plenilunio, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Bien, mal, agonizando, extrañándome con locura y pasión? Espero que lo último. ¿Cómo cuántos libros te leíste ya, sin mí para interrumpirte? ¿Ciento veintitrés? Jolines, creo que estoy tan aburrido que yo también me leería uno de esos; aunque pensándolo bien… No. Tal vez es por eso que lees tanto. ¿Tú también estás aburrido? Lógico. No estás conmigo.

Carajos, te extraño, empollón. Quiero verte, tocarte, besarte, lamerte… y muchas otras cosas. Quiero estar contigo. Espero que tu también.

Escríbeme pronto, lobito, que me aburro de muerte. Te extraño. Te amo.

Canuto.

* * *

Gracias por leer x3 y no se olviden de dejar un Review o Sirius llorará... mucho T_T asi q no lo hagan sufrir! Besos XD

Bonnie.


	8. Humillación

**Disclaimer:** Sí, soy una rubia rica :D ¿sorprendidos?

**Atención:** El siguiente fanfic contiene Slash, es decir, relación chico-chico.

_Aquí llegue yo otra vez..._

* * *

**#24. Humillación**

Humillado. Total y completamente humillado. En serio, jamás se había sentido más idiota en toda su vida. La imagen que estaba dando debía ser patética. Remus Lupin caído en el piso, con sus libros de texto desparramados de cualquier manera, sangrando por el brazo izquierdo por una herida reabierta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor, un corrillo de Slytherin que reían y un público de alumnos morbosos que miraban entretenido el estúpido espectáculo que estaba dando.

– Merlín ¿vas a llorar? – preguntaron riéndose más fuerte.

– ¿Qué demonios quieren? Yo no les hice nada. No hoy al menos – dijo Remus, susurrando lo último para sí.

– Queremos que pagues por lo que le hicieron a Severus…

– ¿Qué? No le hicimos nada esta vez.

– ¿A quién quieres engañar, maldito estúpido…?

– ¡MALFOY! Si quieres al responsable de jugársela a Quejicus, es a mí a quien buscas. – Grito una inconfundible voz del fondo. Todos los curiosos alumnos voltearon y dejaron un pequeño pasillo entre ellos para que pase. Parecía toda una escena de película, al parecer de Remus. Y no una buena.

– Con que llego el caballero para salvar a su damisela en peligro…

– Mira, idiota, si quieres meterte con alguien hazlo conmigo, ¿o eres un cobarde? – Le espeto Black a centímetro de su cara – Aunque no eres muy valiente al meterte con alguien herido, ¿verdad?

Remus se paró como pudo con el dolor en el brazo y se dirigió a Sirius. Intentó persuadirlo para que se vayan así sin más, pero Black no estaba de acuerdo. Esquivando a Remus, Sirius lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo elevó hasta sus ojos, lo que hizo que Malfoy quedara con los pies colgando, ya que era mucho más bajo que Black. Le susurró algo que solo Malfoy oyó y cuando Lucius le sonrió burlonamente, le golpeo la mandíbula de tal manera que cayó sentado al piso.

– La próxima vez que te metas con uno de los míos la pasaras peor.

Malfoy jamás volvió a meterse con Remus… Ni James, ni Peter, ni Evans…

Moraleja: Golpea tanto a tus enemigos hasta que se aburran de ti, no te dejes intimidar y, sobretodo, defiende a tu novio hombre lobo de horribles rubios oxigenados sisenates por sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

Si les gusto no se olviden de dejar su review ^^ Hasta la próxima!

Besos

Bonnie.


End file.
